


Giddy On Up

by Shea M (bubblebee)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Desperate Charles, Desperate Erik, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Charles, Good ol fashioned porn, M/M, Nothing but buttsex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Talk of feltching, only kind of tho, read it you'll understand, short fic is short, submissive Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebee/pseuds/Shea%20M
Summary: Charles was really good at tying knots, apparently.





	Giddy On Up

**Author's Note:**

> Did I smut right.

Erik tried in vain to free his hands from the ropes binding them to the headboard. 

 

Charles was really good at tying knots, apparently. Almost as good as he was at riding cock, which he was  _ very good _ at, Erik has come to learn in the best way possible. 

 

Charles’ hips swiveled slowly as he worked himself on Erik's thick cock, soft whimpers and wanton moans falling from his lips with every forward and backward thrust. Erik was _losing_ _his_ _mind_. Charles has been fucking him like this for what felt like _hours,_ sliding those sharp hips back and forth, no doubt _crushing_ Erik's cock against his prostate. 

 

Erik desperately wished he could touch Charles. Press possessive bruises into that tiny waist with his fingers and fuck up into the tight slick heat engulfing his cock, make Charles scream and cry out with every brutal upward thrust of his hips. 

 

Being tied up as he was though, his wishes were frustratingly denied. 

 

_ God dammit, Charles.  _

 

Pulling his red, plush lip between his teeth, Charles braced his hands on Erik's chest and lifted himself up slowly, until just the fat head of his cock was still inside him. Erik feared he would pull off completely for a moment, leaving him bound with a desperately hard and drooling cock, but then Charles slammed back down, impaling himself once more with a hoarse cry. 

 

Erik was  _ big _ , but that never  _ once _ stopped Charles from swallowing him down until Erik could feel the back of his throat fluttering around him, gagging himself almost purposefully on his lover's huge cock. It also never stopped Charles from climbing Erik like a damn tree, demanding that Erik fill him up and split him open, fuck him hard and fast until Charles couldn't feel his legs or scream anymore. 

 

Erik was always only too happy to oblige. 

 

Charles had a good rhythm going now, thighs flexing and quaking as he rode Erik into the mattress, face flushed and pinched in a way that seemed like it all felt almost  _ too _ good, like he couldn't handle the way Erik's fat prick rubbed against his sensitive walls and abused prostate.

 

Sobs wracked Charles’ freckled body, filth pouring out of his obscene mouth between every moan and whimper. 

 

_ “Oh fuck goddammit Erik you feel so fucking good, you're so fucking big, can feel you in my stomach feels like you're splitting me open, you fill me up so good, Erik, it's so good, you're so good, gonna come so hard on your cock, wanna feel you come too, please, come inside me Erik.”  _

 

Now Erik was the one that was sobbing, loud moans tearing out if his throat and tears springing up in the corners of his eyes at Charles whorish display. 

 

He  _ loved  _ when Charles got like this, nearly screaming in unashamed pleasure like a filthy, cock hungry, slut. Bouncing on Erik's cock like he was made for it. 

 

If Charles kept it up, Erik wasn't going to last very long at all. 

 

“Fuck, Charles, please I can't, please let me come, I can't hold on much longer, you're fucking  _ killing me _ , please, wanna feel you come on my cock and fill you up with come and watch it leak out of you, please Charles please.” 

 

Erik was the one begging now, involuntarily thrusting his hips up into Charles, unable to just lie there and take it anymore. He  _ needed  _ Charles to come, almost craving the hot splash of his lover's semen on his chest, because once he did, Erik could too. He would get to fill Charles up to the brim, stuffing him full of his come like Charles was begging for, and then lick it out of his sloppy hole like he was starving for it. 

 

Charles was babbling nonsense at this point, nearly brain dead with the drag of the fat prick inside of him, so close to the finish line now. He sped up, the sound of skin meeting skin near deafening in the dimly lit room. The only noise that could rival it was the sound of their conjoined sobs and moans, both of them aching for the fast approaching release. 

 

Charles came first, shaking violently with the force of it, no audible sound coming out of his open mouth, just desperate gasps for breath, painting Erik and himself with hot, sticky, come. 

 

Erik followed right behind, unable to stand up against the soft, wet hole constricting around him, finally,  _ finally _ pouring inside Charles, filling him up and a grateful moan from the both of them. 

 

Afterwards, they laid there panting, Charles slumped over Erik's come stained chest, cock  slowly softening inside him. Erik's wrists wore sore from fighting his bindings, but he didn't mind all that much, actually looking forward to the red marks that would let others know that Erik was already owned entirely.  

 

“I'll untie you in a minute, darling, just let me get some brain cells back.” Charles said sleepily against Erik’s neck. 

 

Erik laughed. “You're fine, schatz, take your time. It's not like I'm going anywhere.” 

 

Charles huffed out a chuckle. “I suppose that's true. Especially since you mentioned something about eating your own come out of my hole?” 

 

Erik swallowed thickly. 

 

This man was going to be the death of him.


End file.
